Benutzer Diskussion:Lord Sha'a Gi
Hallo Lord Sha'a Gi! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Lord Sha'a Gi!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Außerdem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Bevor Du nach jeder Änderung speicherst, benutzte bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du ~~~~ (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 17:37, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) ---- Ach ja du solltest besser noch eine Quelle und die Lizenz von deinem Bild angeben da es sonst gelöscht wird. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 17:42, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ich wiederhohle gib eine Quelle und die Lizenz von deinem Bild an, es wurde schon zur Löschung vorgeschlagen. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 18:39, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Meine Güte, Meister Ti, nimm's nicht so ernst. Jeder hat mal ein Bild hochgeladen, das keine Quelle hatte, sogar ich. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|DMK]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:41, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Ja ich sag es nur...Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 18:49, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Ausserdem war es nicht zur Löschung vorgeschlagen, lediglich die Vorlage:Bildquelle wurde eingefügt, da die Quelle nicht drin war. Aber so bringt die Quelle nichts, weil das ein interwiki Link ist, den es natürlich nicht gibt... html links werden durch einfach eckige Klammern gemacht, ein anders lautender Name kann durch ein Leerzeichen hinzugefügt werden Das StarWars Wiki wird dann zu Das StarWars Wiki 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 19:55, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::Ich wollte dich nochmal dran erinnern, beim Bild:Lord-Gi.jpg bald eine Quelle hinzuzufügen, sonst muss es gelöscht werden. Pandora Diskussion 09:55, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) ich hab mich jetzt erneut darum gekümmert, hoffentlich diesmal richtig. Sollte die Quelle immernoch irgendwie falsch sein dann bitte ich zu wissen warum, den ich will das Problem mit meinem Profilbild entgültig aus der Welt schaffen. VLG Lord Sha'a Gi 12:16, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ich hab den Link jetzt so korrigiert, das er wenigstens vom Code her stimmt. Besser währe jetzt nur noch ein Link dahin, wo das Bild genau her kommt, also quasi ein zweiter Link auf die Seite, auf der das Bild zu sehen ist. :PS Diskussionen werden immer dort fortgeführt, wo sie begonnen werden. Pandora Diskussion 12:23, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) Ist gemacht, jetzt kommt man gleich auf die Seite des Bildes. Lord Sha'a Gi 12:32, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) Ausfüllen der Hochladen-Vorlage Hallo Lord Sha'a Gi, wenn du schon so viele Bilder hoch lädst, die genau gleich ausgefüllt werden müssen, dann kuck dir doch bitte mal an, was andere am Code verändert haben, damit man nicht bei jedem Bild neu hinterher räumen muss. Pandora Diskussion 21:02, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) Vorschau Hallo Lord Sha'a Gi, könntest du dir bitte angewöhnen vor dem Abspeichern einer Seite die Vorschau zu benutzen und nicht wegen jeder kleinen Änderung abzuspeichern? Damit werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen so sehr mit Serien von kleinen Änderungen überflutet. Der Knopf für die Vorschau befindet sich direkt neben dem für Abspeichern. Meist ist es wirklich sinnvoll, einen geschrieben Text nochmal durchzulesen, ohne dabei durch den Wiki-Code gestört zu werden, da man so Fehler viel leichter findet. Auch kann man so ausprobieren, ob Änderungen im Code funktionieren, oder die eine kosmetische Änderung gut aussieht. Pandora Diskussion 21:52, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Die Vorschau kann man echt super zum Erkennen von falschen Code (etwa falsche Links, o.ä.) benutzen... Pandora Diskussion 12:15, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) Kul Teska Hey na wie gehts ich wollte mal mit dir den Artikel Kul Teska machen hab schon bild hochgeladen wäre nett wenn du mir hillfst--Sergej7890 11:11, 12. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Sorry ich lese grade jetzt erst deine Anfrage wegen Kul Teska, hat sich aber glaube ich schon erledigt ;) Tut mir echt leid, bin halt zu selten Online^^ Trotzdem Vielen Dank für das Dankeschön! VLG Lord Sha'a Gi 19:31, 15. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Tja jetzt kannst du ja helfen bei Elite Squadron--Sergej7890 19:24, 5. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Danke Bildlizenz Hallo Lord Sha'a Gi, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes LordGi2.JPG. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlich wurde. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 16:58, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST)